The experimental pathology core is a centralized integrated facility that will provide a broad range of much needed coordinated services including 1) tumor banking 2) experimental histopathology 3) experimental molecular cytogenetics 4) experimental molecular genotyping. These services will be provided to Cancer Center investigators who are working on animal models and human tumors.